Terumi in Remnant
by Myrlifabine
Summary: Yuuki Terumi is sent to Remnant by Kokonoe. What will happen to him? Who will he meet? And can the world of Remnant survive with his presence? Rated T for now but it may go up if it starts to get detailed in violence. First fic please give positive criticism.


**Terumi in Remnant**

** A/N: This is my first fic, I've been planning on writing it but couldn't get started but as you may know, Monty Oum passed away recently at the age of 33. He was a man I respected and still do. I'm not a creative person by nature but something stirred after seeing the live stream that Rooster Teeth did after his death and realised that if you follow that one mantra of Monty's: "Keep moving forward" I guess this is my way of doing it so take it as you will.**

It's a cold rainy night in the city of Kagutsuchi, most people either at home or walking under the many covers trying to avoid getting wet. Everyone except a man with a yellow trench coat with a hood that has a black pattern that traces the profile of the man from the hood down to the coat tail, brown fingerless gloves, black slacks with a couple of belts at the waist, a white dress shirt with an undone tie, and yellow shoes. This man is Yuuki Terumi, the adjunct of chaos, an undeniable existence that was part of the Six-Heroes that saved the world from the Black Beast, a beast that he created by accident while trying to make the Cauldron, an item of immense power that he would use to bring chaos to the world.

Through the sound of the rain a woman calls out "I've finally found you Yuuki Terumi!" Terumi stops as he hears his name. "Just who the hell?..." He turns around to see Kokonoe, a member of the KaKa race; she has long pink hair, pink cat ears, dark amber eyes, two pink cat tail with white tips, a lab coat with very long and large sleeves, red pants, and sandals on her feet. "Oh it's you Kokonoe, never would've expected to see you here. Finally decide to crawl out of your lab and see the outside world?" Terumi says with sarcasm. Kokonoe with anger on her face looks at him and through the anger smirks "I may not be able to kill you, you bastard but I can test out my newest invention and see if I can send you to another world." Terumi, confused at the prospect says "What do you mean send me to another world? Do you think that doing so will stop me? If anything it gives me something else to play with for a while before I come back and kill you before I kill the puppy." Without a second thought Kokonoe aims the device at Terumi and begins to charge it up. Without wasting any time though Terumi jumps at her "Ouroboros!" he shouts as he closes the distance; a green energy first surround him then focusing to his right hand and forming an almost skeletal snake head ready to grab at Kokonoe. However she predicted this and made sure the charge time was fast enough to compensate for Terumi's speed and just simply grins evilly as the device fires, sending Terumi into the Nexus to be spit out somewhere else in the dimensional field. "That's one thing I can finally cross off that damn list." Kokonoe says as she gets her device and heads back to her lab to finish some modifications she has for Tager.

Just outside the kingdom of Vale there's a very bright light that shines like the Sun in the middle of the night. It lasts only for a second before vanishing, and leaving Terumi laying face down in the Emerald Forest wondering just where Kokonoe had sent him to. As he gets up the first thing he notices is there's no Seither in the atmosphere. "Dammit all to hell she, managed to send me to a world where there's no damn Seither! Without it I can't use Ouroboros!" Just as he shouts this, red eyes start to take shape in the darkness; eyes that show nothing other than hatred, the eyes of the Grimm. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm in a bad mood right now? If you want to live I suggest you run along!" Terumi shouts at what he thinks is a group of people simply using some night vision goggles, when suddenly one of the Grimm growls at him and jumps at him. "Interesting, wolf like creatures with black fur and bony looking armor? I wonder, how strong are you?" Terumi muses, wondering how long it'll be able to take his abuse before dying. He pulls out his butterfly knives he keeps hidden in his sleeves and starts to toss one of them in his left hand, flipping it in the air and catching it by the handle as he observes the Beowulf. He takes note of the fact that there are more eyes watching him in the shadows but they aren't moving, "They must be testing him, seeing if he can kill me, and if not they'll jump in. I don't know what they're capable of and I just got here so better make this quick." Terumi says as the Beowulf comes back around for another try, as Terumi dodges he stabs the Beowulf in the arm and using that as a handle pulls it closer to him and takes the knife in the other hand and stabs the Beowulf just under the jaw and up through it head, killing it instantly. He looks at the rest of the pack, challenging them to come at him and they almost do before the alpha howls from the center and stops them. The alpha being the oldest amongst the pack sees that while they would be able to kill Terumi, the losses would be too great, so they leave. "That's it? You send a pup in to try to kill me and as soon as I do you turn tail and run?" He smiles as he says "Smart move."

**A/N: This is the first chapter in what I'm hoping will be a long running fanfic if it's well received. Any form of positive criticism is welcome XD. And a thanks to ZeroHour for editing this as English is not my major in school.**


End file.
